


World's Most Perfect Street Corner

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a random day, on a random street, Jared realizes that he loves this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Most Perfect Street Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Marry Me? - A wedding-themed comment fic meme](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/130191.html) on [notjustroomates](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com)

It's a normal, average day when it hits Jared.

A little cold, which is why they're both bundled up in coats as they trudge along the streets and Jensen, whose body heat always seems to run a few degrees lower than Jared's, has wrapped a soft gray scarf around his neck. It's a bit lopsided, being one of his sister's first attempts at knitting, but loved nonetheless.

They stop at their favorite coffee stand where two streets meet at the corner of a small park – a detour on their way actually, but worth it, determined in two weeks of trial and error after they moved to this neighborhood. As usual in the morning there's a line of caffeine-addicts already, half of them bleary-eyed and clearly wishing it was about two hours later.

By silent mutual agreement it's Jensen's turn to queue up this time while Jared stands aside and watches people place their orders with the friendly balding guy behind the counter.

It's then, when Jensen turns around as he's almost at the front, when it hits Jared.

"Regular latte, extra cream?" Jensen asks, and Jared suddenly realizes that he loves this man. Not because Jensen knows how Jared likes his coffee nine times out of ten – because Jensen _always_ makes sure that today isn't the one day that Jared feels like trying something else.

Of course he knew that before – that he wants to grow old with Jensen, would have a bunch of Pada-Ackles babies if cloning were possible and also not too much playing mother nature for Jared's taste. That Jensen's face is the first thing he wants to see in the morning and the last thing before he goes to bed at night, forever.

He's utterly, stupidly in love with Jensen, and that won't change anytime soon.

And right here, on a random day on a random street corner waiting for coffee he realizes there's no point in waiting anymore.

"Jay?" Jensen says, smiling fondly like he does when Jared spaces out sometimes and Jensen greets him with a teasing "welcome back" once he's shaken it off.

"Marry me," Jared blurts out.

"What?" Jensen laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkling, and Jared's more sure than ever that this is the right thing to do, right here.

"Marry me," Jared repeats. "Please. Look –" He goes down on one knee awkwardly on the gravel, seams of his coat stretching dangerously. It'd be Jensen's turn to order, but by now everybody's gaping at them anyway. "I know this is sort of spur of the moment, and I don't even have a ring –" He tugs Jensen's right hand out of his coat pocket and takes it between both of his, "but I swear I'll buy you the biggest diamond that you want later."

"Jared," Jensen says, helplessly, cheeks turning an adorable pink. He doesn't pull away. "We're in the middle of the street, we're getting coffee. You can't have an epiphany over _coffee_."

"You can," Jared insists. "I can. And this is not an epiphany, not really. I've thought about it, and I know you have, too. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my freaking life with you. Here is as perfect a place as any to tell you that." There's a lump in his throat suddenly, and he makes an effort to swallow around it, gripping Jensen's hand like a lifeline. "Jensen Ross Ackles, will you marry me?"

Jensen looks at him like he's gone completely mental – hell, _everybody_ is looking at him, a woman actually has her cell phone out and pointed at them. Jared's not sure if he wants to search youtube for that particular video, it might end in embarrassment. Then Jensen breaks into a huge grin, lighting up the whole day with it. "Yes." He pulls on Jared's hands. "Yes, I will. Now get up off your knees before you ruin your pants, you moron."

As soon as he's standing, Jared wraps Jensen in a bone-crushing hug, then hauls him into one of the best kisses they've ever shared, deep and long and full of happiness.

They don't stop for a few minutes, only breaking apart when a guy grumbles about this being nice and all but he'd like to get his coffee now and not be late for work. People slowly start resuming what they were doing before Jared's outburst, but Jared can't take his eyes off Jensen – his future husband, his and no-one else's.

There's a careful knock on his shoulder, an elderly woman standing behind him in a pale pink coat and white pearl necklace. "You know, I am normally not a fan of this new fashion of young men marrying each other. But honey, that was the most romantic thing I've seen in a while."

"Uh, thanks?" Jared isn't quite sure if this was a compliment or not. He's still holding Jensen around the waist, not wanting to let go – possibly ever.

The woman smiles at him, then pats Jensen's arm. "You make him happy now, you hear?"

"With pleasure, ma'am," Jensen says with his best southern charm and kisses Jared again as she walks away, just a couple of light presses of his lips.

"So," Jared says eventually. "Can we skip work to start practicing for our wedding night?"

"Don't push your luck," Jensen warns, letting him go only to lace their fingers together and tug him slowly onwards. They haven't gotten their coffee, but Jared feels high enough to go without caffeine and his usual three packs of sugar.

"I'm thinking about a summer wedding. Your mom's garden, my dad's barbecue –"

Jensen groans. "I'm already regretting it, you know."

"Nuh uh," Jared says smugly. "You already said yes. It's on video. You can't take it back."

Jensen stops walking and uses Jared's momentum to turn them eye to eye, brushing back Jared's hair with his free hand. "Don't worry. I won't."

 

The End


End file.
